1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the adherence of temperature-sensitive inclusions on edible lightweight cores. The invention is directed to methods of adhering temperature-sensitive inclusions on edible lightweight cores, as well as to products made via such an adherence process. The invention generally relates to edible lightweight cores having temperature-sensitive inclusions adhered thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to the adherence of candy-shelled chocolate pieces on candy-coated popcorn.
2. Description of Related Art
Candy-coated popcorn such as Cracker Jack or Poppy Cock is a popular snack food. Traditional candy-coated popcorns conventionally comprise air- or oil-popped corn that is coated with a caramelized hot sugar syrup, which, upon cooling, gives the popcorn a crunchy candy coating. The sugar syrup is a solution of sugar typically comprising sucrose or other simple sugars; in making candy-coated popcorn, corn syrups are often added to the sugar syrup to control texture and balance sweetness. Temperatures of up to about 150° C. are typically used in the manufacture of a candy-coated popcorn.
Additionally, candy-coated popcorns many times also make use of a hot sugar syrup to adhere inclusions such as nuts to the popcorn. Again, temperatures of up to about 150° C. are typically used to manipulate a hot sugar syrup binder in the manufacture of a candy-coated popcorn containing inclusions. Such process temperatures, however, severely limit the type of inclusion which can be adhered to candy-coated popcorn.
Elevated temperatures such as those used in the conventional candy-coated popcorn inclusion adhering process will damage a number of potential inclusions which are temperature-sensitive. For example, any process temperature over about 30° C. will melt and de-temper chocolate and cause the melted chocolate to form a comingled, smeared popcorn mass; if the chocolate is in the form of a candy-shelled chocolate piece, such an elevated temperature will also crack the sugar shell causing the same popcorn mass. Such a jumbled mass is quite unappealing to consumers. Hence, there is a need to develop a method by which temperature-sensitive inclusions can be adhered to candy-coated popcorn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,233 relates to meltable coating and binder compositions used to produce popcorn balls. A typical binder disclosed therein is a gelatin- or egg white-based marshmallow binder. The binder is applied in a temperature range of from about 50° C. to about 95° C. Such temperatures would immediately melt and damage chocolate or other temperature-sensitive inclusions.
EP 0 273 856 relates to coating anhydrous edible materials with sorbitol to produce a smooth, hard and crunchy film. Most typically, this process is employed to coat a core such as pellet gum. However, the core could be any substantially anhydrous edible or ingestible core capable of having a sorbitol coating applied to it; popcorn is disclosed as such a possible anhydrous core. The sorbitol used therein, however, is used as a film forming agent to coat the surface of a core and to provide visual and textural appeal; the sorbitol coating therein does not act as a binding agent. What is more, the sorbitol coating disclosed therein would not effectively adhere inclusions to pieces of candy-coated popcorn, especially inclusions which are heavy relative to the pieces of candy-coated popcorn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,132 relates to a process of applying seasonings onto food products, particularly pretzels. The process involves a mixture of starch and oil dispersed in water. Such a mixture, also containing seasonings, is sprayed onto the food product, then heated at temperatures high enough to set the starch gel. Popcorn is mentioned as a possible substrate. Temperatures up to 90° C. are used; such temperatures would immediately melt chocolate or other temperature-sensitive inclusions.
Hence, there is clearly a need to develop a method of adhering temperature-sensitive inclusions onto candy-coated popcorn while maintaining a crunchy texture. Furthermore, the same need remains unfulfilled with regard to the adherence of temperature-sensitive inclusions on similar edible lightweight cores.